Spells
General Info There are many types of spells in Magicka. The properties of spells are decided by the way you cast your spells, the order you cast the elements and obviously which elements you use. Spells can be conjured at any time, as opposed to Magicks which must be learned from Tomes before they can be applied. In general, a wizards cast spells by adding a combination of up to five elements to their element queue and then casting in one of four ways. The manifestation and effects of the spells are determined by the elements in the queue and the method of spell-casting. There is an enormous number of unique spells in Magicka, but a few considerations limit the total: * Certain elements cannot coexist in a queue. The forbidden combinations are: Fire and Cold, Fire and Water, Lightning and Water, Lightning and Earth, Life and Arcane. Other impossible combinations are: Shield and Shield (a queue may not contain more than one Shield element), Steam and Cold, Steam and Water, Ice and Fire, Steam and Ice. * For a given combination of elements in a queue, the order of those elements does not effect the manifestation of the spell. The spell Shield+Arcane is identical to the spell Arcane+Shield (in both cases, the spell will manifest as magical mines, or as a ward against Arcane damage if you self-cast). Note that the order in which a wizard fills up their queue may be important if the queue involves the elements Ice or Steam. * Some spells will combine the manifestations of other spells. Self-casting Shield+Arcane produces a ward against Arcane damage; self-casting Shield+Earth encases the spell-caster in a protective rock shell; but casting Shield+Arcane+Earth gives the spell-caster both the ward and the shell together. Some elements have more of an effect on the nature of the spell than others. There is an order of dominance for elements, and the manifestation of a spell is controlled by the most dominant elements in the queue. Here is the order of dominance: # SHIELD. If a queue contains a shield element, the spell will have a defensive nature. Note that a queue may only have one Shield at a time. # PROJECTILE: EARTH & ICE. If a queue contains a projectile element, the spell will be characterized by big physical power. Earth nature is more dominant the Ice nature, but more often than not, Earth and Ice will manifest together. # BEAM: LIFE & ARCANE. Beam elements imbue spells with pure magical energy. Life and Arcane elements have exactly identical effects on the manifestation of a spell, except that Life heals and Arcane damages. # SPRAY: WATER, FIRE, COLD, STEAM, & LIGHTNING. These elements cause spells to interact with the environment and inflict status effects on whatever they hit. If a wizard casts a spell with no elements in the queue, the spell will manifest as a blast of wind, which does no damage but pushes things away from the spell-caster. Self-casting with no elements in the queue will activate the active ability of the caster's weapon, if there is one. Rather than memorizing the manifestations of every possible queue, the skilled wizard constructs the spell they want by internalizing the order of dominance. Useful Combinations The following is a sorted list of various spells that have been identified. If you know a good recipe for a useful spell, share it with the rest of the wizard community! Generally, spells fall into one of several categories: 'Body shield' Body shields are protective shells which reduce physical damage and knockback, but inhibit movement and prevent self-healing. Body shields are produced by self-casting a queue with a Shield element and a projectile element (Earth or Ice). Adding beam or spray elements will produce a defensive ward along with the protective shell. You can use this to get close to the enemy and use your short ranged spells. You could also use it with the magick Haste to move normally, but with more health. *Stone Armor - Shield+Earth+Earth+Earth+Earth - Cast with Self *Ice Armor - Shield+Water+Cold+Water+Cold+Water+Cold - Cast with Self --Furyous D 05:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *Basic Stone Ice Armor - Shield+Earth+Water+Cold - Cast with Self --Furyous D 05:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *Advanced Stone Ice Armor - Shield+Water+Cold+Water+Cold+Earth+Earth -Cast With Self *"Safe" shield - Arcane+Lightning+Fire+Shield (Spells Safe, effective against other mages) -Cast With Self 'Barriers' Barriers are your main defensive tool in the quest to save Midgård. Typical Barriers are meant to create physical distance between the caster and his enemies, allowing one to catch their breath, stop an oncoming assault (magical or physical) or prepare a new spell of their own. Variations to this rule exist in two forms: magical Mines which are magical traps that do not hamper movement but cause various special effects; and Elemental Walls which (mostly) allow free passage, but cause various harmful effects. Casting a Barrier spell with Area creates a circular shield (ring) around the caster, while casting it with Force creates a curved wall-like barrier. *Electric Wall - Steam+Lightning+Shield - Cast with Force or Area *Fire Wall - Shield+Fire - Cast with Force or Area﻿ *Lightning Wall - Lightning+Shield - Cast with Force or Area *Volcano Wall - Shield+Earth+Fire - Cast with Force or Area *Arcane Stone Wall - Shield+Earth+Arcane - Cast with Force or Area (Explodes when destroyed) *Arcane Stone Fire Wall - Shield+Earth+Arcane+Fire - Cast with Force or Area (Explodes when destroyed and sets everything aflame) *Arcane Stone Water Wall - Shield+Earth+Arcane+Water - Cast with Force or Area (Explodes when destroyed an douses targets) *Arcane Stone Ice Wall - Shield+Earth+Arcane+Water+Cold - Cast with Force or Area (Explodes when destroyed and freezes targets) *Arcane Stone Steam Wall - Shield+Earth+Arcane+Water+Fire - Cast with Force or Area (Explodes when destroyed and douses targets) *Arcane Lightning Ice Wall - Ice+Lightning+Arcane+Shield+Cold - Cast with Force or Area (Explodes nearly instantly and does massive amounts of damage, protect yourself with an Immunity: Lightning+Arcane+Shield+Cold - Cast Self. Also usefull to enchant your weapon) *Bomb Barrier - Shield+ Arcane - Cast with Force or Area *Healing Mines - Life + Shield - Cast with Force or Area *Safety Wall - Shield + Water + Fire + Fire - Cast with Force or Area. Creates a wall around your character that drys you when wet. 'Projectiles' Projectiles spells typically hit hard and fast, causing a fair amount of splash damage (area-of-effect damage) to nearby enemies and often causing knockdown of foes. Their drawback is the long time they require to fully charge-up. *Heal Bomb - Earth+Life - Cast with Area or Force *Ice Bomb - Ice+Earth - Cast with Area or Force *Fireball - Earth+Fire - Cast with Area or Force *Arcane Fireball - Earth+Fire+Arcane - Cast with Area or Force *Spikey Ice Ball - Ice+Water+Earth - Cast with Force and add more Earth to make the ball bigger and do more damage *Icicles - Ice+Water - Cast with Area or Force *Arcane Icicles - Ice+Water+Arcane - Cast with Area or Force *Lightning icicles - cold+water+lightning *Arcane lightning icicles - cold+water+lightning+arcane. 'Spray Attacks' Spray attacks are spells in which the attack is sprayed in front of the wizard in a cone. These attacks can be very useful in attacking large groups of enemies and can be modified for almost any situation. The more of 1 element you add the stronger that elements effect will become and the further the spray will travel. *Flamethrower - Fire x 1,2,3,4 or 5 -Cast with Area or Force *Water Jet - Water x 1,2,3,4 or 5 -Cast with Area or Force *Frost Jet - Cold x 1,2,3,4 or 5 -Cast with Area or Force *Steam Jet - Steam x 1,2,3,4 or 5 -Cast with Area or Force *Electric Jet - Steam x 1,2,3 or 4 + Lightning x 1,2,3 or 4 -Cast with Area or Force Quakes and Fissures Quakes are produced by area-casting Earth spells; Fissures are caused by weapon-casting Earth spells. Quakes cause physical damage and knock down enemies. Adding Earth or Ice elements to a quake increases the radius of the quake; the maximum radius of a quake is nearly half the screen! Adding spray elements to a quake is a good way to apply status effects to many enemies all around you. The only elements that cannot be incorporated into a quake are Shield and Lightning. Fissures are damaging series of bursts that travel in straight lines to deal physical damage and knockdown. Fissures can travel underneath Rock Walls and Ice Walls, and can pass by mines without triggering them (with the exception of Fire Fissures, which WILL trigger mines). Trapping enemies behind rock walls and peppering them with fissures is an excellent strategy. * Cold Quake - Earth+Cold - Simultaneously chills and knocks down those within its radius. Cold Quake puts enemies out of commission for a long time because the chilled status slows down the knockdown animation. Not only do affected enemies get knocked down and then have to get back up, they do both actions very, very slowly, and they'll still be chilled when they're finally back on their feet! Cold Quake can effectively stun a large number of enemies for around 10 seconds. Following a Water Quake with a Cold Quake will cause everyone around the caster to be frozen solid. * Knockback Fissure - Earth+Arcane or Earth+Water - rather than causing knockdown, these fissures will send enemies flying. The Arcane version is more damaging, while the water version sends enemies farther. 'Beam Spells' Beam spells are powerful long-range attacks, allowing the caster to apply increasing amounts of damage over an extended duration. Their drawback is the slow turn-rate that prevents the caster from effectively reacting to new threats without stopping the spell, and the fact that they don't cause any knock-back on enemies. Beam spells can be cast with Area casting to cause an explosive discharge around the caster (nova). *Death Ray - Arcane - Cast with Force. *Fire Beam - Fire+Arcane Cast with Force. *Lightning Beam - Lightning+Arcane - Cast with Force. *Thunderbolt Beam - Steam+Lightning+Arcane+Lightning - Cast with Force. * The same elemental combination is used for the Magick Thunder Bolt. *Water, Lightning Beam - Steam + Lightning + Lightning + Arcane + Arcane + Cold (makes Water, Lightning, Lightning, Arcane, Arcane) *Fire Lightning Beam - Fire+Fire+Lightning+Lightning+Arcane - A beam of multi-element damage that looks cool and deals decent damage. *Steam, Lightning, Arcane Beam - Steam + Lightning +Arcane + Lightning + Arcane (Very strong beam, can deal up to 6477 damage per beam. You can see the total damage a beam does by casting it on Vlad anywhere in the first few chapters after he talked to you, and is just standing there. He won't die from this.) *Steam, Lightning, 3X Arcane - Steam + Lightning + Arcane + Arcane + Arcane (Even more powerful than previous beam, this beam can deal over 8000 damage) 'Other Spells' This section is for other spells that don't really fit into the other categories. *Healing Ice Walls - Shield+Ice+Life - Summons short-lived walls of ice that generate a healing explosion about a second after they are summoned. Force-casting produces four ice walls in front of the caster, and area-casting produces twelve ice walls in a circle around the caster. *Ice Slash - Weapon-cast Ice - turns the spell-caster's into a massive blade of ice that deals enormous physical damage. Ice Slash can be combined with any elements other than Shield, Steam, or Fire. *Spike Flash - Area-cast Ice - spikes of ice erupt from the ground and then sink back in. Spike Flash is just like a quake, but it looks way cooler. Additional Ice elements increase the radius of the Spike Flash. *Power-Slice - Weapon-cast Arcane or Life - turns the spell-casters weapon into a blade of pure magical energy. Additional Beam elements increase the reach of the blade, and spray elements add status effects to the power-slice. Category:Spells